Star of the West
by Gemini14
Summary: On a lonely planet, Saber Rider is at a crossroads; does he return to earth? Or does he follow his feelings to new adventures? A Saber Rider/Justy (if anyone can remember that series) Crossover. R/R Please!


Star of the West

Chapter One

He was alone again. His friends had long since gone home, but he could not. For some reason, he felt destined to wander. Steed whickered in concern, and got a pat on his metal hide from his master.

"I know, boy. Even you're worried. But I can't go home………….at least not yet. There's something I still need to do. What it is, I don't know. I wish I knew." Saber said, gloomily. Then he heard the sound of fighting nearby.

"_Duty calls, I guess._" Saber thought, as he spurred Steed into action and galloped in the direction of the sound. With his sword drawn and laser pistol at ready, Saber Rider was a sight no lawbreaker really wanted to see. He entered the battleground at breakneck speed, and noticed that one man had been desperately holding off a gang of outlaws. 

"Well, well, five against one? Unfair odds. Let's even it up, shall we?" Saber said, knowing that he had obviously surprised the man's attackers by his sudden appearance.

"You didn't tell me that he had backup! Oh well, the more, the merrier, I always say! Prepare to die, lawman!" one outlaw, the apparent leader, crowed. Saber rolled his eyes; just his luck he'd come upon an outlaw group with cliché lines!

"I think not." Saber Rider replied, coolly, then proceeded to take the outlaws out.

"One." Saber said, as he shot one.

"Two." Saber continued, as he rode around and slashed another.

"Three." He'd shot another.

"Four." He said yet again, as Steed kicked one into next week.

"Five." Saber finished, shooting the last in the rear as he retreated from the scene. 

"Are you all right, lad?" Saber asked, when he'd finished.

"Yeah…………….I'm all right………………you came in the nick of time." The man gasped, looking as though he was about to pass out.

"I have that tendency. My name is Saber Rider, of Cavalry Command. Who might you be?" Saber asked, as he dismounted and handed the exhausted young man an extra canteen.

"Justy. Justy Kaizaad. I work for the Cosmo Police." The man said, as he brushed a strand of royal blue hair from his eyes. It was then that Saber noticed the blood on Justy's white uniform.

"I'd say you are far from being all right. Let me see the wounds." Saber ordered, calmly. With noted reluctance, Justy showed him his side, that of which was sliced neatly open and bleeding heavily.

"You have more resilience than most men. Other men would have passed out by now." Saber said, as he bandaged the wound tightly.

"That's because of what I am." Justy murmured, grimacing slightly, but was glad that he wasn't alone.

"What are you?" Saber asked, as he set up a temporary shelter for the two of them.

"I'm an esper. I use telekinetic power to take down criminals. Unfortunately for me, I was returning from another mission when those thugs shot me down and started using me for target practice." Justy explained.

"So that wound is from the crash, then?" Saber asked. Justy nodded.

"I'm guessing that those outlaws were a part of my last mission that got overlooked. The computers have been on the brink here lately." Justy said, with a slightly sarcastic undertone in his voice.

"Aye, that can be a problem." Saber said, smiling ruefully when he remembered some of the Star Sheriffs' missions that had had a few details missing. 

"Where will you go from here, Saber?" Justy asked, as he was helped to the shelter.

"I don't know. I guess I will wander around until I decide to go home." Saber said, feeling the old restlessness rise within him again.

"Why don't you return to H.Q. with me? My superiors will be interested in meeting you." Justy offered.

"All right. I really have nothing better to do." Saber said, with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

"Great. Now, all we have to do now is wait until someone notices that I'm missing." Justy said, with a slight grin and a rolling of eyes. Saber chuckled and shook his head. 

"Let's hope that will be soon, aye?" Saber asked.

"Yeah." Justy agreed, then proceeded to relax and begin the wait to be rescued. When Justy had drifted into slumber, Saber came and stood beside his faithful mecha horse.

"Looks like we'll be going somewhere again, old friend. Let's hope we can still make a difference." Saber said, as he patted Steed's silvery hide. The mecha horse neighed in agreement, the sound echoing into the darkness and the starry sky above.


End file.
